geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
As Dead As An Ed
Remember that show on Cartoon Network called Ed, Edd n Eddy? It was a show about three kids that would scam the kids in a cul-da-sac out of their money. It was really popular and it ran for 10 years. Sadly, the show ended in 2009 but became a classic among Cartoon Network fans. In early 2013 Cartoon Network started a revival on the show as fans demand it to come back. I was part of the revival team. Our first task was to go through boxes of every single episode including some unreleased ones because they wanted us to catch the animation. Finally we went through the night. It was 3:00 am and we had a lot of chips and monsters to keep us going still. At the bottom of one of the boxes there was a VHS tape that was entitled “As Dead As An Ed”. We put in the VCR rewind it and hit play. It started off normal except there was no intro it just started. The title card was red text saying “As Dead As An Ed” and like how all the title cards showed a goofy image on it this one showed a knife stabbed in someones chest. The music was different instead of the usual music that played it was like a horror movie theme. Then the episode began. It started with the Eds doing a scam selling lemonade. Everything was going good and then Eddy said “Ed me and Double D are going to get some snacks so I want you to run the stand while were gone.” As Eddy and Double D walked away Ed went near the stand and began to shout “LEMONADE COME AND GET IT!” Then Ed drooped the lemonade on the ground spilling it everywhere . Then Eddy came out. Eddy noticed the lemonade on the ground and then his face turned red and he grabbed Ed by the neck and yelled “YOU SPILLED THE FUCKING LEMONADE NOW HOW THE FUCK ARE WE GONNA MAKE MONEY NOW!?” It was so loud that we had to turn down the volume and also he said it with a monster voice not his usual voice. Then Eddy picked up a jar of quarters forced Ed’s mouth open and pored all the quarters down his throat. Then Ed began to choke and suffocate until he started to cough up blood. He fell to the ground. It then zoomed in on his face and blood streamed down his mouth. The screen went black. Me and my coworkers were horrified over what we just saw. Then suddenly it showed a funeral. It was obviously Ed’s funeral. Everybody was there, Shara, Jimmy, Rolf, Kevin, Nazz, Jonny 2x4 and Plank, The Kanker Sisters, Double D and even Eddy was there claiming that Ed had commit suicide. They were all in a cemetery sitting in chairs in front of a brown casket which had Ed’s corpse in it. Then sad music played as Ed’s casket lowered into his grave. The screen went to black again. Me and my coworkers almost shed tears because it was so depressing. It then showed Eddy and Double D sitting on the sidewalk. Eddy had the jar in his hands that he used to commit the murder and Double D sat next to him with a quessy face. “Why did you do it Eddy?” Double D asked Eddy crying. “ I don't know Double D, I just don’t know.” Eddy said as he was crying. The screen went to black for a third time. The it came back showing Eddy walking in the cemetery at night. He walked up to Ed’s grave crying. Then he pulled out a pistol from his pocket pointed it at his head and said “I’m sorry Ed.” He then pulled the trigger blowing his brains out and making blood splatter all over Ed’s grave. Then Double D was walking to the cemetery with flowers in his hand. As he made it to Ed’s grave and noticed Eddy’s corpse he began to shout “NO!” constant times so loud it pierced our ear drums. Double D sat on the ground crying until he noticed the gun that Eddy had used to kill himself. He then picked up the gun pointed it to his chest and said “I’m coming with you Ed and Eddy.” he then pulled the trigger falling over Eddy’s corpse. Then it played horror movie music as it started to zoom out of the grave with Double D and Eddy’s corpses. Then the screen went to black and “As Dead As An Ed” faded in in red text. Then it was over the tape popped out and me and my coworkers were so scared over what we just saw. Two days later I called the creator of the show Mr. Danny Antonucci and asked him if he knew anything about the episode “As Dead As An Ed”. Almost immediately he hung up on me. A week later Cartoon Network ceased production of the revival and we were told to shut down the office. As of today I still can't get it out of my head Eddy killing Ed and Eddy and Double D’s suicide. Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:Movies & TV Category:Lost Episodes